


Not a Demigod?

by OkobiYumiya



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Based off of another author, Blushing Jack, Blushing Percy, Final Arbiter, I'm Sorry, Kinda bad, M/M, OP Character, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia, a lot of banter, new to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkobiYumiya/pseuds/OkobiYumiya
Summary: A few months after finding the Son of Khione and the dragon taming son of Hephaestus, Percy and Nico hear rumors among campers of a mysterious figure in the woods near the camp. What they find however, is not a monster, spirit, or even a demigod. So why is this kid so freaking strong? And if he isn't a demigod, what is he?





	1. The Shadow of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be putting myself into this... You'll see...

"Wait, there's a shadow? Aren't there a lot of those like, everywhere? Like this one for instance." Percy pointed at the pale, black haired boy next to him.  
"Remember when I complained about you calling me angel? This isn't much better." Nico huffed. A few weeks ago, Percy started calling Nico "angel" because of his name. As expected, the angel was not amused.  
"Hey, you kept calling me Sea Prince, it's only fair I give you nicknames, Nick." Percy was set on calling him angel, one way or another.  
"No, no no no no no, no. Nico is as short as it gets. Either Nico or Niccolo Giovanni Di Angelo. Take your pick." Nico had a face that said death, but his eyes held amusement. At least, it did underneath the many layers of annoyance.  
"Ok, angel, either Percy or Perseus Banana Orange Mozzarella Pizza Jackson Blue the Third!" Percy teased.  
"How about Percikins" Nico teased back.  
"Ahh! My poor ears! Please call me Sea Prince, just don't ever say that again." Percy said with a grimace, admitting defeat.  
"Or perhaps I could call you Percy Di Angelo?" Nico said slyly, with a light blush on his face.  
Suddenly, Percy was gaping like a fish, ironically, out of water. He wasn't even remotely able to hide the blush that came on. Percy kinda liked the sound of that, not that he would say it out loud.  
"CAN WE FOCUS???" Both boys flinched. Oh, right, there was a shadow in the woods.  
"Right" Percy said sheepishly. "Shadow in the Woods." That sounded like a book title. Probably an interesting book and- gahh, stupid ADHD!  
Juniper was very annoyed at this point. "It isn't just the shadow, there are also footprints and an aura. The disturbing thing is none of us nymphs have been able to see it in the light."  
"Perhaps it's a shade?" Nico suggested. "No, what ever it is, it's very much alive." Juniper said gravely.  
"Ok Juniper, we'll investigate it first thing tomorrow." Percy reassured her.  
Pacified, Juniper left, leaving the boys to discuss the plan of action.  
"Ok, so we can go during the daytime, that will be the best way to get it out of the shadows. Nico, you come with me, and we should also take Will with us too, we could use the light. Hiccup and Jack can scout from the skies, and Annabeth and Grover can scout as well." Percy wanted to check out the shadow, make sure it wasn't a threat.  
"Maybe take Clarrise instead of Grover? She can cover Annabeth." Nico suggested.  
"Shush, I'm your Prince of the Sea, and I decree that we taketh Grover."  
"Well, as the Ghost KING, I overrule your decree. Though, you would probably be the Ghost Queen in this case."  
Percy blushed dark once again.  
"Fine, Clarisse and Grover with Annabeth." Percy conceded.  
They had no Idea what they would find the next day.


	2. Two playful snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically getting a glimpse of the character personalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main pairings based on Takara Phoenix's own pairings.

Jack was silently giggling to himself as he approached the window to Hiccup's, no, his boyfriend's room. It felt so good to finally say that. Jack blushed for a moment, then continued giggling.  
He was currently flying up to his boyfriends window in the Hephaestus cabin, after the Head stepped down. What was his name again? Jack felt kinda bad for not knowing. He'd figure it out later. For now, this was the most important.   
"Payback time." Jack gleefully whispered, as he conjured a miniature flurry of ice and cold. He quickly put the mini storm above his boyfriend. He prepared to fly off quickly when...  
"Jackson Overland Frost, what do you think you're doing?"   
"EEEP!" Jack quickly turned to see his mother with a very stern look on her face. He was her only child, so she made it her duty to check up on him often, and here she caught him making mischief.   
He was about to apologize when he heard "An indoor flurry? Come on, my son should be a tiny bit more original, shouldn't he?" Needless to say, Jack was gaping at this point.  
"W-what?" He croaked out. "You're not mad?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm somewhat annoyed that my brilliant prankster has gotten sloppier." Although she may act cold to everyone else, Khione was only like that because nobody liked the winter anymore, so she became bitter towards humanity. However, Jack's father loved winter, to an extreme, and she couldn't help but fall in love. Surprisingly, Jack got his mischief from his mother, who had mellowed out considerably since she had gotten her due respect. She adored her son, and wanted to dote on him for so long, only recently she was able to visit him, and until then he only had others to go by on his mother's character. She didn't hold it against them, she knew her actions.   
She had mischief in her eyes. "Let's prank the whole cabin!"  
Suddenly, Jack's sheepishness was replaced by his signature playful grin. "You get the floors and I get the campers?"  
"Go for the sides, that's the worst, and do it all at once, or they'll wake each other up." Khione instructed.  
Jack stopped for a second. "You've done this before." It wasn't a question.  
"Well where did you think you got it from, your father?"  
They put on identical grins and went to work.  
Five minutes later there was screaming and crashing. Needless to say, Hakon Horrendous Haddock the Third was not amused.   
He wasn't cold because, like Leo, he could conjure fire. Unlike Leo, he used it to tame Toothless and sculpt without his tools.   
He opened his eyes and... Jack.  
He looked outside the window, and there was Jack with... a woman, with snow white hair and a sparkling blue dress... Elsa? He mentally slapped himself.  
"It must be Lady Khione." Hiccup said to himself, completely neglecting the chaos around the cabin.   
She looked nothing like the cold and terrifying winter goddess he'd heard about. She looked too sweet, to playful, to pretty, too mush like Jack to be evil.  
Suddenly, Jack and Khione spotted him.  
"Man! Forgot about his fire thing!" Jack whined. Immediately after, Hiccup got a pile of snow dumped on him.  
"That make you feel better sweety?" Khione asked sweetly, chuckling. Jack couldn't respond from laughing too much.  
She turned over to Hiccup. "Now then, are you this Hiccup I've heard so much about?"  
Before he could respond she narrowed her eyes and conjured a storm of ice. "If you hurt my son at ALL, I will freeze you and place you in a prison of everlasting ice for all eternity!"  
Hiccup got literal chills. "Mommy! That's my boyfriend, please don't kill him, I love him, and he would never hurt me. I'd rather you hurt me than him."   
The chills were long gone and Hiccup felt himself blushing and melting. Khione looked fondly at her adorable son. "He just called me mommy! My son called me mommy!" She was thinking excitedly. Her excitement showed quite clearly as she trapped Jack in a bone crushing hug. Hiccup looked fondly at the two. He knew now that she just treasured her son, like he did.   
"Ma'am, I swear on the river styx that I will love your son until the day I die." Hiccup solemnly swore.  
She looked at him critically, but caught the fondness in his eyes when he looked at Jack. The eyes of someone who adored her son. She would protect them both.  
"Very well. Then you are now under my protection as well. Feel free to deflower him now. Gods know what you teenagers get up to." She teased them relentlessly.  
Jack and Hiccup both blushed. "Mommy!!!" Jack whined, very embarrassed.


	3. Assemblage of heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions of the investigation team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your first glimpse of the shadow.

"We're investigating a shadow? You mean you want dirt on your boyfriend?" Clarisse was annoyed because she was supposed to be on that walk with Chris, making out in the strawberry fields, then sparing the living hell out of the Ares cabin. "A fucking shadow? Really?"  
Percy massaged his temple, oh this was going to be annoying. "Clarisse, the nymphs are concerned about a mysterious figure that nobody has seen and it leaves trails and has a heart beat. Do we really want to risk it?" Percy asked gravely.  
Clarisse huffed, then nodded. If Percy Jackson was serious, this had to be something worth checking out. "Fine, but lets take Chris too, and Jake."  
"Ok. But hunting for a shadow in the woods isn't really date material." Percy joked.  
"Neither is taking down a killer chicken, Percy, you have no room to judge you little shit." Clarisse had a point."  
"Clarisse, there are young campers here now, watch your language!" Will was walking towards them with Jake in tow.   
"To be fair, the date was afterwards." Nico stepped out of the shadows.  
"C'mon Hiccup, we're the last ones here!" Jack was flying straight towards the group, stopping just short of slamming into Clarisse, which probably would've broken his neck.   
"Jack, it's not a race." Hiccup was exhausted. Flying on toothless is one thing, but keeping up with Jack on foot is another.   
"So our steamy summer walk is cancelled I hear." Chris was walking towards Clarisse.  
"Fucking damnit, there's always something." Clarisse groaned. "Let's just start. The sooner this is done, the better."  
Chris looked slightly apprehensive. "Do we have to?"  
Clarisse looked at her boyfriend annoyed. "Somehow the one with the vagina is the one with balls in this relationship. Anyway, where's Annabeth and clover?"  
"GROVER and Annabeth are at the entrance of the forest already. Jack, Hiccup, fly above the trees and monitor everyone. If one person finds the shadow, alert us and pursue."  
"Rodger that!" Said Jack, as he flew up over the woods.  
"I'll go get Toothless now." Hiccup sighed as he walked over to the stables.  
With that, the group made their way to the forest.  
There, Annabeth and Grover were waiting. Grover was playing the pan pipes and Annabeth was staring intently at the forest.  
"Whatever is out there is smart, it's barely touching any roots or branches, so Grover can't track it effectively. Also, it's fast, so when we check one place, Grover senses its presence in another." Annabeth seemed quite calm saying that, then again, it's Annabeth.  
Percy then asked "But there IS something in there."  
Annabeth nodded.   
"Ok, so let's get into groups like we discussed." They did so quickly, though, Nico had to keep himself from gaping, as Percy taking charge like this was pretty hot.   
In their groups, they entered the forest, unaware that the shadow was approaching one of them.


	4. Darting Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally see the shadow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be gone for a week... sorry my two kudos...

"There! Will, light, now!" Jake nearly screamed. Jake, Will, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Chris had encountered the shadow.  
The shadow quickly darted to the side and the light never touched it. "Will, wider this time. We need to get a picture of what we're up against." Jake was preparing his traps to try and slow the thing down.  
"I'm trying!" Will then released more light, revealing that the shadow, was a person wearing a blue jacket, with a hood. The figure was slim, and the face was too obscured to make anything of it.  
"It's probably a demigod, but what is it doing here?" Annabeth asked. "Or maybe it's a humanoid, I need to see its face!"  
Clarisse and Chris both dashed towards the shadow. Clarisse being the warrior she is, was quite fast, and Chris was nimble and agile, as a thief should be.  
"Got it!" Clarisse shouted when she moved into grabbing distance. However, as she moved her hand, the figure stopped and slid underneath her feet. It then avoided all the carefully placed traps Jake had set and ran past Will. Annabeth tried engage it in combat, she drew her dragon bone sword and slashed at it a few times. However, it simply dodged them and continued running.  
"Are we late?" Hiccup asked sheepishly as he and toothless descended. Jack was also on Toothless.  
"First of all, yes, second of all, why the fuck are you on Toothless, you can fly!!!" Clarisse exploded.  
Both boys flinched. Hiccup was about to reply in an attempt to defuse the situation, but Jack unhelpfully chimed in. "We got bored up there, so I naturally went to my boyfriend to entertain myself and-" Hiccup put his hand over Jack's mouth. "Not helping."  
Indeed, Clarisse looked ready to stare down Medusa, all the while Chris was looking pale as he mouthed "run."  
"Clarisse chill, Jack, Hiccup, get to Percy and Nico and tell them it's probably a demigod. From the body shape I think it's male, and it is fast, so it is probably gone from this area by now. Go with them, he will probably stay away from this area for now."  
As quickly as she said that, Jack bolted and Hiccup urged Toothless to join him.  
"C'mon buddy, a little help?" But Toothless was just laughing at Hiccup cowering from Clarisse.  
Finally, the dragon set off, and joined Jack to locate Percy and Nico.  
As they flew, a thought popped into Jack's head. "Hey, so, the guy, what kind of demigod is he?"  
"Your guess is about as good as mine." Hiccup replied.  
"Let's just hope he's not dangerous."


	5. The Boy of the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally catch the shadow

Landing first, Jack quickly made his way towards Percy and Nico. "Guys, Annabeth wanted me to tell you that..." He trailed off.  
Not too far away was a figure of a boy surrounded by skeletons.   
"Is he dangerous?" Hiccup asked, having landed shortly after Jack.  
Nico shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't had to do anything yet. But don't let your guard down, we have absolutely no idea what he's capable of."  
At that moment, the boy jumped over the skeletons and attempted to make a getaway.   
Percy quickly blocked off the exit with a wall of water from the nearby stream. With nowhere to run the boy faced the four boys, cautiously.   
In terms of raw power, they were the four strongest demigods, at least, if Hiccup was paired with Toothless.   
The boy was seemingly helpless, but then, he pulled out a dead snake and threw it towards the boys. This caused Toothless to back off and allowed him to make his way past Hiccup.   
"Jack!" Percy signaled him.  
"On it." Jack created a sheet of ice to trip the mysterious hooded boy. However, he simply jumped over it.   
"Oh come on!!!" Jack cried out frustrated. He then began to conjure a miniature snow storm. At the same time, Hiccup released flammable gas into the air to create a fire storm.  
Skillfully, the figure dodged the storm, which in turn blew away the gas onto Hiccup, who almost set it on himself.   
The figure almost disappeared back into the shadows, but then Nico grabbed him.  
"Hey! Let me go!" The boy struggled against Nico.   
Unhooded, he looked, normal. He seemed like a regular teenage boy, couldn't be older than 16.   
"W-Who are you? Leave me alone!" He cried out. He didn't look like a fighter, he was pretty cute actually, dark hair and deep brown eyes. He had a look that screamed innocent and scared.   
"What's your name, and what are you doing here in the forest?" Nico questioned him carefully, his boyfriend being proof that cute can be dangerous.  
"M-my name is..." He paused, as if trying to remember. "Yumiya, Okobi Yumiya." He looked troubled, then he just collapsed.


	6. The Child of Hearth

The boy lost consciousness as soon as we caught him, of course, so we ended up having to put him on Toothless in order to transport him. Though, as suggested by his thin frame, he was rather light.   
“So he didn’t hurt anyone? And are you sure this is the shadow?” Asked Will, still worrying.   
“He might’ve bruised Clarisse’s ego a bit but-“Chris was cut off. By an angry fist. Guess who.   
“Not as bruised as you’re going to be. “Surprise, surprise, it was Clarisse. Who else.  
“I’m not healing that, you’re on your own.” Will stated, rolling his eyes.   
Meanwhile, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Hiccup were discussing the boy.  
“Okobi Yumiya, that’s his name, right? Is he a demigod?” Hiccup asked.  
“We’ll find out, but I don’t think he’s necessarily hostile, just scared. He didn’t attack us.” Annabeth replied. “But we should still watch him, even if he isn’t hostile, he could be startled when he wakes up.”  
“Let’s take hi-” Nico was cut off by a sudden fireball. Fortunately, Nico dodged it, even if it was barely.  
“Let go of him!” A lone boy stood, hands flaming as he studied the group.   
Percy and Nico drew their swords, and the boy propelled himself using jets of heat.  
“Who are you? And what do you want?” Yelled Percy, raising a wall of water in front of the group.  
“He wants the shadow!” Nico yelled back, summoning skeleton soldiers.   
“Wait, you know him?” Percy sheathed his sword and lowered the wall.  
“Why do you want to know?” The boy looked suspiciously, but ceased regardless. “Wait, are you Percy Jackson?”  
“No, I’m the other water bending hero of Olympus.” Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s sarcasm.   
“Gods, I thought you were going to hurt him.” The boy looked relieved, he took his hand off of his, katana? “Wow, that’s awesome.” Percy thought to himself.  
“My name is Eric, Eric Child, son of Hestia.”   
“Hestia has children?” Nico looked incredulously. It was an understandable reaction, Hestia was one of the least likely Olympians to have children. The first is Artemis.   
“Please tell me it was as an adult, not…” Percy trailed off. Yeah, her usual form is a twelve year old girl.  
“Gods, don’t say that. Anyway, she doesn’t have children, she has a child, me, Eric Child. Anyway, that’s Okobi. I thought he was ambushed, because he disappeared, but he just fainted, right?”  
“Yeah, what happened to him?” Annabeth joined in the conversation.   
“Wait, where is-“ Eric began panicking.  
“He’s at camp, we took him on Toothless while you guys were fighting.” Hiccup explained.  
Eric had a look of understanding before he continued.  
“He does that sometimes, it happens when he remembers something.”  
“When he remembers something?” Annabeth asked, puzzled. “Like, something traumatic?”  
“I don’t know. He has amnesia, he gets flashes of his previous life. He’s pretty dead set on finding his family though, he remembers them.”   
Percy thought about it. He remembered how it was when he’d lost his memory, he felt for Okobi.  
“Do you know his godly parent?” Nico asked somewhat hesitantly.   
“No, he has…” Eric trailed off. “Strange abilities. I was kinda hoping you could figure it out.”  
“Like what?” Hiccup asked.  
“It’s hard to explain, it’s better to see for yourself.” Eric said.  
“Ok, then lets head back and check on the new camper.” Percy suggested.   
They proceeded to head back to camp, making conversation with Eric on the way.


	7. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okobi reveals his mysterious powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting all at once. Sorry. Also, the visions are from Final Fantasy. It's from there originally.

“They said that you were going to spar me?” Okobi Joined in, unaware of prior conversation.  
“Oh, really?” Asked Percy, somewhat skeptical, Okobi didn’t really give off that intimidating warrior vibe.  
“Yeah, though I’m not sure I stand a chance against the strongest in the camp…” Okobi said, shrinking away slightly.  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s actually really freaking strong.” Eric said.  
“Really?” Again, not intimidating at ALL. He didn’t even have a warrior’s build. He was quite slim, his legs were almost sticks, and his demeanor was extremely quiet and shy. Also, he looked kind of like an Aphrodite kid, pretty, but not known for being tough.  
“Just fight him, you’ll see.” Clarisse said impatiently. She wanted to see what he could do.  
“Think you can take it?” Percy asked half-jokingly, half-worried.  
“I’ll try, don’t hold back.” Okobi answered earnestly, drawing his rapier.  
“Huh, I never thought of a rapier as an effective weapon.” Percy thought to himself.  
They walked to the clearing near the river.  
“I’m not sure if you know this, but-“ Percy started to explain that as the son of the water god, he drew power from, yes, water.  
“I know, but it will be easier to heal your bruises here, right?” Okobi asked, somewhat confidently.  
“Oh? You think you can hit me?” Percy teased, somewhat caught off guard by the taunt.  
“I can try, the least I can do is make it interesting.” Okobi said, gaining more confidence, he was in his element in a fight, people are trickier.  
The battle begun, with Okobi making the first strike. He was fast, but Percy dodged the slash. They stood for a bit, waiting for an opening. Suddenly, Percy took a step and Okobi closed the distance, furiously slashing in a barrage. Percy was able to deflect all of the blows, but with some difficulty. At the end of his barrage, Okobi jumped back to prepare another attack.  
“Wow, I might need to try to beat you.” Percy taunted. He was glad he found something that got Okobi out of his shell, he was too shy to talk to anyone. He was also lying, he would definitely be a challenge, not quite strong as him, but a challenge.   
“I don’t know how strong your powers are, but you’re not the strongest for your fighting.” Okobi bluffed, he was hard pressed to beat him without his powers.  
Hesitantly, Percy made a small jet of water and launched it towards Okobi. Gracefully, he slashed it easily dispersing it.   
“Don’t hold back, I can handle it. Don’t worry.” Okobi said reassuringly, sensing Percy’s hesitation.  
More confidently, Percy made a two large jets of water and launched it at Okobi. Surprise, he dodged both of them easily. Fully confidant now, Percy made a giant wave. However, Okobi then split the wave, much to Percy’s and Clarisse’s shock.   
“What was that?!” Clarisse exclaimed in shock.  
“That was one of his powers, he has a few. He has the powers of multiple lineages, as well as a… unique power. But he’s untrained, and he doesn’t use them often. Only when he’s in a bind.” Eric explained.  
“He’ll probably use his other power next.” Eric added.  
Clarisse watched as Okobi merely dodged, not manipulating the water any further. Suddenly, he began glowing white, and a six white auras surrounded Percy.  
“This is his power, the power of visions.”


	8. The Angel of the Battlefield

The white lights took form as… warriors, and some monsters.  
“What is this?” Percy asked, suddenly a bit disturbed.  
He struck at the forms, they fell easily, dissolving into light as they fell. When they were all struck down, Percy began to glow.  
“What’s happening? What the fuck is he doing?” Clarisse demanded.  
“He’s drawing on memories of the strongest warriors Percy holds. Deceased or living, he can summon them, though not always at full power. They have all the abilities, and even personality of the given memories.” Eric explained, still looking at the battle.  
Six more warriors appeared. Clarisse and Percy were astounded. Familiar faces, lost friends, living friends, and an old enemy. The warriors were Luke, Bo- Iapetus, Thalia, Jack, Kronos, and…  
“Nico?” Percy called, incredulously.  
“Percy, don’t worry, they’re not real, and they don’t feel pain.” Okobi called out.  
“Should I dismiss them?” Okobi asked, concerned.  
“Percy? If you’re not able to you should stop, it can be a shock to see some of these faces again. I don’t want you to push yourself, this is just a training match.” Nico, no, the “vision” said compassionately. He was almost like the real thing.  
“No… I’m, I’m fine.” Percy said, regaining his composure.   
He then charged at them, defeating them quickly. They had all their respective abilities, but weren’t as strong. He quickly beat them all.  
“After some time they’ll be stronger.” Okobi shrugged.  
Then, he began… stripping? He took off his shirt quickly and revealed small wings on his back. He began glowing white and the wings grew bigger, enough to fly. He then summoned 13 swords that began levitating behind him.  
“Well, now this camp has two angels…” Percy said, impressed.  
The fight became extremely difficult for Percy, the swords were controlled remotely by Okobi, and his wings let him fly low to the ground for high speed attack. After a flurry of strikes from his blades, Percy was disarmed. Using the river, he made an enormous wall of water.  
Clarisse and Eric had to back away a couple yards to watch safetly.  
“I’ve never seen this before…” Eric almost whispered.  
As the fight dragged on, Okobi began moving slower and slower until it was obvious that he was exhausted, he then fainted, his wings shrinking and the swords disappearing.   
“Before he lost his memory, he had another name, or so my mom told me. She called him the Angel of the Battlefield.” Eric said. “I thought it was because he was pretty, or he was strong, he’s literally an angel!!!”  
Percy was also exhausted, he walked over to Eric and Clarisse and said “If you need me, I’ll be hibernating for a week.” That said, he walked to his cabin.   
“He kicked Percy’s ass. Chris and I are adopting him.” Clarisse said, thoroughly impressed.   
“I’m surprised he lost.” Eric said. “No wonder Percy is the strongest.”


End file.
